Mario Basketball All-Stars
Mario Basketball All-Stars 'is a game for the Nintendo Wii. It is a Mario basketball game developed by G-Force Games in partnership with Nintendo. It was released the 1st of January, 2012. It is a 3-on-3 basketball game. It received good reception. Characters Playable characters. Those marked with a * means that the character is unlockable, the method shown at the bottom of the list: Mario Speed: 5/10. Power: 5/10. Technique: 5/10. Special ability: Fireball Slam ''An all-around player who can run, dunk and shoot! Luigi Speed: 6/10. Power: 4/10. Technique: 6/10. Special ability: Volatile Vortex An all-around player with a steady shot. '' Peach Speed: 4/10. Power: 2/10. Technique: 9/10. Special ability: Royal Twirl ''Excellent technique makes up for poor strength. Daisy* Speed: 5/10. Power: 3/10. Technique: 7/10. Special ability: Fragrant Swirl A great player with good technique. Bowser Speed: 1/10. Power: 10/10. Technique: 2/10. Special ability: Danger Dunk Strongest on the court, but with abysmal running. Bowser Jr.* Speed: 7/10. Power: 5/10. Technique: 4/10. Special ability: Power Paint An all-around player with great speed. Wario Speed: 3/10. Power: 9/10. Technique: 3/10. Special ability: Wario Wham His amazing power is his best feature. Waluigi Speed: 5/10. Power: 4/10. Technique: 7/10. Special ability: Omega Dunk Owner of the nastiest shot around. Donkey Kong Speed: 5/10. Power: 9/10. Technique: 3/10. Special ability: Jungle Jam This big ape slam dunks with ease! Diddy Kong* Speed: 8/10. Power: 4/10. Technique: 6/10. Special ability: Jet Drum No real advantages, save for his quick speed. Yoshi Speed: 7/10. Power: 6/10. Technique: 4/10. Top class speed but not-so-good technique. Toad Speed: 9/10. Power: 2/10. Technique: 4/10. The fastest guy around. Rosalina* Speed: 5/10. Power: 4/10. Technique: 8/10. Excellent technique, and no disadvantages, either. ''Birdo* Speed: 4/10 Power: 6/10 Technique: 4/10 ''Good power, okay speed and satisfactory technique. Mii* Speed: 5/10 Power: 6/10 (Male miis) 4/10 (Female miis) Technique: 4/10 (Male miis) 6/10 (Female miis) Unlocking methods All characters require the player to finish a cup, save for Birdo and Mii. To unlock Daisy: Finish first in the Flower Cup. To unlock Diddy Kong: Finish first in the Banana Cup. To unlock Bowser Jr.: Finish first in the Shell Cup. To unlock Rosalina: Finish first in the Galaxy Cup. To unlock Birdo: Win 20 games in single-player online mode. To unlock Mii: Create a friend group and play 10 multiplayer online games in that group. Plot Toadsworth stages a basketball tourney to see who will be champion. Courts On each court there are item boxes for items. Mushroom Cup 'Mario Stadium: '''A standard court, with no hazards. It is similar to real world open-top basketball arenas. ''Take to the court and hear the crowd roar in Mario's own personal basketball stadium! 'Peach's Castle: '''Another court, staged on a grassy area. There are benches for watching toads. Sprinklers sometimes go on and off, interrupting progress. ''Despite this royal setting, matches are known to get rough and tough here! Beware of the garden's sprinkling system! '''Koopa Troopa Beach, rest to be continued Sequel The sequel to this game, Mario Basketball All-Stars II: Showdown, will be released December 2012. It is currently in development. It was shown at EA 2012 to have brighter graphics and more courts. Everyone in this game will make a re-appearance, along with more playable characters. References External links